


The Big Bang Two

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Round two- feat. Skirts.





	The Big Bang Two

Jeremy pulled Michael from rack to rack in the Halloween store, excited about the costumes and fake blood. Halloween was just around the corner, and the two of them made up for a particularly awful Halloween every year by getting the cheesiest costumes and goofing around with bags of candy. 

Eventually, Jeremy’s eyes locked onto a cheerleader costume. “Hey, Michael?” he asked, his tone different than before but still excited. “Should I get this?” 

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Do you want it? I wouldn't say no.” 

“It’s the girls’ uniform, you know,” Jeremy informed, a certain lilt to his voice. 

Michael's eyes lit up. “Buy it. We're going to that little Halloween party with just us, Rich, Jake, Evan and Jared, right?”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, because the girls wanted to do something else this year.”

Michael gulped. “Buy it.”

“Okay, I’ll get it. Find a costume for yourself.” Jeremy picked his size from the rack. 

“Why do you know your clothes size in women's?”

“Christine and Jenna use me to hem dresses sometimes.”

Michael snorted. “God, I love you.”

Jeremy smiled. “Love you too. Now pick a costume!”

Michael shuffled off obediently.

\------

Michael and Jeremy showed up in costume to the party a few days later, the sound of music from inside filling their ears. Jeremy knocked in excitement, pressing his skirt down flat. 

Michael pulled Jeremy into his side, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You look amazing.”

Jeremy laughed. “You look like loose leaf paper.”

“Good, that's what I was going for.”

“Creative!” Jeremy knocked again. 

Rich finally pulled the door open, greeting then with a grin. He eyed Jeremy, whistling lowly. “Damn, Jere.”

Jeremy coughed awkwardly. “It was on clearance.”

“Right.” Rich stepped back, letting them in. 

Jeremy walked in, holding Michael’s hand firmly. “Are we the last ones here?”

“Yeah, we were playing spin the bottle but Evan and Jared kept making out.”

“Oh, great.” Jeremy pulled Michael in through to where he knew the others would be. 

Michael waved as they entered the living room, everyone giving them a 'hello’.

Evan separated himself from Jared to smile and wave back. 

Jake was standing by the doorframe, red Solo cup in hand. “You got black circles on you,” he said to Michael. 

Michael snorted. “Ever seen The Office? I'm three hole punch Michael.”

Jake narrowed his eyes. “I don’t work in an office…”

Michael patted Jake's shoulder solemnly. “Okay, Jacob.”

Jared wolf whistled from where him and Evan were sitting on the floor. “Jeremy, I have quite the view from down here.”

Jeremy turned red. “Uh, thanks, where are the drinks? Or anything at all?” He hadn’t expected to be found out so soon. 

Rich waved a hand. “I'll get them.” He grabbed Jake's hand pulling him into the kitchen. 

Michael sighed. “Those drinks are probably gonna take a couple minutes.”

Jared laughed. “More time for me and Evan to appreciate Jeremy's legs.”

Evan playfully hit Jared’s arm, pseudo-scolding him. 

Jeremy blinked. Jared had meant his legs? Fine. He sighed in relief. “You don’t appreciate each other’s legs?”

Jared laughed. “Oh, I appreciate Evan's legs every other night.”

Evan shifted, smiling shyly. “He does.”

Michael snorted. 

Jeremy coughed. “So, spin the bottle?”

Jared perked up. “Wanna play?”

Jeremy looked at Michael. “Should we?”

Michael shrugged. “Sure.”

“Okay,” Jeremy said. “We’ll play.” He pulled Michael down to sit. 

Jared grinned, grabbing the discarded bottle. “You guys can go first.”

Jeremy took the bottle. “Wanna spin it, Mikey?”

Michael hummed. “You first, party boy.”

Jeremy shrugged, putting the bottle down and twisting it so it spun. They all watched as it came to a stop, the neck pointing toward Evan. Jeremy looked up. 

Evan blinked and looked at Jared. 

Jared gave him a reassuring smile and a nod. “It's okay, Ev. Go on.”

Evan sat his cup down—it had to be his third drink of the night—and crawled forward. 

Jeremy gulped, shifting in his seat. He leaned up and closed the distance between them. 

Michael and Jared grinned at each other, sharing a high five. 

Evan eventually pulled back and sat back down, blushing. Jeremy cleared his throat. “M-Michael’s turn.” 

Michael nodded, spinning it quickly. It once again landed on Evan. “Huh. Quite the hot property, Evan.”

Evan gasped. “Did Jared rig the bottle again?”

Jared scoffed. “No! Not this time.”

“Should have,” Evan mumbled. 

Jared snorted. “Just kiss him, sweetie.”

Evan sighed, crawling forward again. 

Michael pressed forward, quickly kissing Evan. 

Evan blushed deeper and sat back down. “This is hardly fair.”

Jared grinned. “It's the luck of the bottle, honey.” He reached down, spinning. It landed on Michael. 

Michael leaned over, meeting Jared halfway for a quick kiss. He smiled at Evan when they pulled away. “See? Not rigged.”

Jeremy tsked. “When are Rich and Jake coming back?”

Evan tilted his head, sipping some of his drink. “Why, hoping you land on one of them?”

“Mayhaps,” Jeremy shot back. 

Michael hummed. “Calm down, boys. They'll be back when they're done sucking face. It's Evan's turn.”

Jeremy huffed as Evan spun the bottle. It landed on Jared. “Aw,” he cooed, smiling. 

Jared grinned, pulling Evan close with a hand on his cheek, kissing him sweetly.

Evan giggled, feeling the effects from his drinks already. “You’re cute,” he said. 

“Thanks,” Jared smiled. “Love you. Jeremy's turn. Also, no more alcohol for you tonight.” He took Evan's cup. 

Evan pouted. “What? I only had a sip!”

“Trust me, babe. You've had enough.”

Evan huffed. 

Jeremy took a breath and spun the bottle. 

Michael perked up when it landed on him, turning to Jeremy with a smile.

Jeremy grinned and grabbed Michael by his shirt, pulling him closer to kiss him. 

Michael yelped in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, one hand on Jeremy's cheek and the other resting on his thigh.

Jeremy parted his lips to deepen their kiss. From across them, Evan groaned. 

“This is what Rich and Jake made fun of us for doing!” he complained. 

Jared chuckled, taking Evan’s hand and kissing it. “They just got here, let them have their fun.” 

Michael tilted his head for a better angle, the hand on Jeremy's thigh slipping under his skirt a bit. 

Jeremy gasped, gaining Evan’s attention. He pulled away from Michael. “Y-Your turn.”

Michael paused for a second to collect himself, pulling his hands away. “Right.” Michael spun, landing on Jared again. “Damn, Jared.” He snorted. 

Jared grinned, shrugging. “Must be fate.” He winked. 

Evan shrugged in a completely different way than Jared had, using his boyfriend’s distraction to get to his cup. 

Jeremy, on the other hand, watched Michael closely. 

Michael pulled Jared into a deep kiss, much longer than their previous one had been.

Jeremy’s breath hitched. He watched Michael’s jaw move, his hands on Jared. It didn’t make him _jealous_ , really. But it did make him something. He bit his lip. 

Michael angled his head, pressing harder into the kiss as it deepened further. Jared groaned slightly.

Jeremy felt warm. “God,” he mumbled. He didn’t understand how Evan couldn’t be glued to the scene in front of them. 

Michael eventually pulled away, both of them breathing heavy. He smirked at Jeremy. “Jared's turn.” 

Jeremy gulped, but didn’t say anything. 

Evan quickly put the cup down so Jared wouldn’t see. 

Jared spun. It landed on Michael. The two grinned at each other. They instantly got back into it, picking up where they left off.

Jeremy stared with wide eyes. He couldn’t look away. For some reason, Michael making out with Jared was hot. He felt his position get a little uncomfortable. 

They once again parted, Michael wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You're so messy with your tongue,” he huffed. 

Jared shrugged, grinning. “Evan likes it.”

Evan put the cup down again in a hurry. “Evan likes what?”

Jared snorted. “Messy kisses.”

“Oh,” Evan muttered. “He does.”

“It's your turn, babe.”

Evan blinked. “Oh!” He took the bottle and spun it, landing on Jeremy. “Oh.”

Jeremy smiled. If Michael was going to turn him on, he could return the favor. He went the extra mile, crawling all the way over until he was nearly in Evan’s lap, and kissed him hard. 

Evan accepted it, going with the flow. He kissed Jeremy back, hoping to make Jared a little jealous. 

Michael and Jared both watched closely. Michael's breath hitched as he eyed them, gulping. God, they were both so hot.

Jeremy didn’t pull away. In fact, he seemed to remember from just a minute ago that Evan liked messy kisses. He moved his tongue, prodding Evan’s lips, which parted instantly. Jeremy’s hands were both holding Evan’s head still. 

“Fuck,” Michael swore, shifting a bit. He leaned forward as he watched. Jared nodded in agreement. They didn't even notice that Rich and Jake had returned.

Jeremy was practically straddling Evan’s leg, his skirt covering Evan’s knee. He kept deepening the kiss, trying to rouse Michael as best he could. 

Jake elbowed Rich in a ‘are you seeing this?’ kind of way. 

Rich didn't even look away from the scene before them, nodding. 

Michael swore again, trying to keep himself from just getting up and fulfilling his urge to touch Jeremy. If things kept going, he wouldn't be able to help himself.

Jeremy’s hands traveled from Evan’s hair to his chest, a whimper coming from the blond boy. Jeremy still had one trick up his sleeve, if Michael didn’t do anything yet. 

Michael bit his lip hard.

Jeremy decided Michael deserved this. Surely it would make him do something. He groaned against Evan’s lips obscenely, and rolled his hips on his leg. 

Michael shuddered. “Fuck it.” He quickly crawled over behind Jeremy, instantly latching onto his neck as his hand trail down his chest all the way to his skirt.

Jared jolted. “I want in too!” He moved closer, eyes still glued to Evan and Jeremy. “Although, watching is really good, too.”

Jeremy didn’t let Evan go, but nearly froze when Michael reached his skirt again. At least now he knew Michael was ready to act on what he’d find out if he slipped his hand under again. 

Michael instantly palmed Jeremy, nipping his skin where he knew he was sensitive. 

Jeremy gasped, separating his lips from Evan’s. He leaned into Michael. “Really?” he asked innocently. “Here?”

Michael grunted against Jeremy's skin. “Nothing they haven't seen. Besides. They're hard, too.”

That was unexpected. “Huh?” Jeremy looked over, seeing Rich and Jake staring. “Uh, hey.”

Rich grinned. “Hi! Are we all gonna bang again? I can go get the lube!”

Jared pressed himself into Evan's side, pulling him into another kiss in the meantime. His hand slipped down to palm him, much like Michael was with Jeremy.

Evan jolted, pliant under Jared’s touch. He grunted against Jared’s lips. 

Jake looked down at his boyfriend. “I think you should get that lube, babe.”

“Aye aye, Captain!” Rich saluted, running off.

Michael chuckled, his free hand slipping up to toy with the buttons of Jeremy's top. “See?”

Jeremy groaned. “I-I didn’t expect all of you,” he mumbled. 

Michael hummed. “Do you want just me? We don't have to have everybody.”

“N-No, this is fine,” Jeremy whispered. “You’re hot with Jared.”

Michael smiled, sucking dark hickeys into Jeremy's pale skin. He started unbuttoning the top, his hand slipping down Jeremy's skirt. He smirked. “Oh?”

Meanwhile, Jared popped the button of Evan's jeans, his hand slipping up his shirt to tease his chest.

Jeremy blushed deeply. “I expected _something_ ,” he teased. 

Evan bit back a groan. He tried to kick his jeans off, but Jeremy was still seated firmly on his leg. 

Jared pulled away from the kiss to tug Evan's shirt off. “Get him to fuck himself on your leg,” he murmured, shifting down to use his mouth on Evan's chest instead. 

Michael smirked as he heard Jared, pulling his hand back out of the skirt.

Jeremy got the idea. He rolled his hips again. 

Evan buried his hand in Jared’s hair, his leg twitching under Jeremy. 

Michael groaned softly, hands on Jeremy's hips to urge him on as the rutted against Evan's thigh. 

Rich returned with the lube, pulling his shirt off. “C’mon, Jakey, let's get in on this.”

Jake grinned. “I’ll follow your lead, gorgeous.”

Jeremy kept going in the meantime, the texture of Evan’s pants stimulating him in a different way than he was used to. 

Rich tugged Jake over to the pile of bodies, tugging him down into a deep kiss. 

Michael managed to tug Jeremy's top off, following Jared's lead and using one hand to tease his chest.

Jeremy groaned, squirming. He kept up his work on Evan’s leg. 

Jake playfully allowed his hand to grab the front of Rich’s pants as they kissed, teasing him. 

Rich let out a soft noise, dropping the lube blindly on to the ground.

“Aw,” Jake cooed into Rich’s mouth, not quite palming him yet.

Rich whined, tugging Jake's shirt up. 

Jake eagerly ripped it off--they’d gotten it second hand at a costume shop just for the party. He buried his free hand in Rich’s hair.

Rich carefully pulled Jake down, urging him onto the floor with the others. 

Meanwhile, Michael nipped at Jeremy's jaw. “Are you gonna cum on his leg, babe?”

Jeremy gulped. “C-Can I?” He looked at Evan, who was whining as Jared kissed down his chest. 

Michael nodded. “Yes, babe.”

Jeremy gave him a smile and started rutting faster. Evan grunted as Jeremy grabbed his shoulder to balance himself.

Rich pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard. He glanced over at the scene before them. “Geez, these guys are some kinky fucks, huh?”

Jake scoffed. “Are you calling us vanilla, Richard?” he asked in a low tone. 

Rich snorted. “Not vanilla, per se.”

“Oh? Then what are we, pray tell?” Jake pressed his hand into the front of Rich’s pants again.

Rich shuddered. “S-Secure in what we like.”

Jake hummed. “You were real secure the other night. What was it you wanted me to call you again?”

Rich grinned, pulling Jake into another kiss. “Stop worrying, babe, I'm not complaining. Our sex is _very_ good.” 

“Damn straight.” Jake kissed Rich’s neck. “Not that kind of straight though.”

Rich hummed, breathing hard as he ran his hands over Jake's chest. 

Jeremy’s moaning caught everyone’s attention. He looked at Evan with lidded eyes, silently asking permission. Evan just nodded dumbly, unsure what he was supposed to say in this situation. Jeremy’s moans got louder until he cried out, letting go right on Evan's pants. 

Evan breathed heavily. “I-I don’t think he’s got anything under that skirt,” he whispered, mainly to Jared.

Jared groaned softly, pulling away from Evan's chest to kiss him instead. 

Michael pulled Jeremy off of Evan as soon as he came, roughly pushing him onto his back on the floor. Michael was on him in a second, rolling their hips together before Jeremy even had the chance to come down.

Jeremy whimpered, trying to finish his orgasm at the same time as he bucked his hips up weakly. 

Jake whistled. “Nut number one, check.”

Michael panted, growling softly. “Who do you want to fuck you?”

Jeremy shook his head. “A-Anyone.”

Michael grabbed the bottle of lube, snapping open the lid and pouring some on his fingers.

Jeremy gasped, reaching down to push his skirt off. 

Michael growled again, grabbing Jeremy's wrist. “It stays,” he commanded.

Jeremy nodded, gulping. Although it hadn’t gone exactly according to his plan of Michael fucking him in a bedroom alone, he was glad he’d chosen the cheerleading costume. 

Michael released his wrist, reaching down under the skirt to begin stretching him open. “Rich,” Michael started. “Can fuck you first. Since he didn't get a chance last time.”

Rich hummed in approval.

Jeremy’s whimpers started up again, and Jake leaned over to whisper in Rich’s ear. 

“Give it to him rough?” he asked politely.

Rich nodded, groaning softly. Michael added a second finger. Meanwhile, Jared palmed Evan, finally slipping off his pants. He held them, pushing the fabric into Evan's hands. “Clean the cum off. Eat it.”

Evan took a deep breath. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done it, and he knew doing as Jared said always gave him better rewards. He held the denim up to his face and followed Jared’s instructions. 

Jared sucked a dark mark into Evan's collarbone. “Good boy.”

Evan hummed, beaming at the praise. On the floor, Jeremy squirmed as the front of his skirt teased him. 

Michael scissored his fingers, seeking out Jeremy's prostate. 

Jeremy squealed as Michael found what he was looking for, moving his hips down onto Michael’s fingers desperately. 

Rich pulled his shirt off quickly, tossing it aside. He rolled his hips against Jake's, groaning softly. Michael added a third finger.

Jeremy moaned, while Jake did his best to get Rich hard. He bit at Rich’s neck, grinding on him harshly. 

Rich panted, hips bucking up against Jake's enthusiastically. “Fuck,” he breathed. 

Michael hummed softly. “Almost ready?”

Jake kept working Rich up, tugging the rest of his clothes off of him. 

Jeremy nodded. “P-Please.”

Michael hummed, prodding Jeremy's prostate a couple more times. Rich groaned once he was naked, grabbing the bottle of lube.

Jeremy looked over at Rich with hooded eyes, whimpering at the sight of him. 

Michael pulled his fingers out, shifting out of the way as Rich took his place, slicking himself up with the lube.

Jeremy gave Rich a sweet smile. He wiggled his hips a little. 

Rich pushed in, making eye contact with Jake as he groaned.

Jake bit his lip. Under Rich, Jeremy moaned, breathing hard. He adjusted quickly, and whined to urge Rich to go faster. 

Rich started up a harsh pace, breathing hard. He stared at Jake, groaning softly. 

Jake crawled over, running his hands on Rich’s back. He didn’t say anything, but encouraged him with his eyes. 

Rich didn't hold back, angling to hit Jeremy's prostate as he thrusted into him roughly. “Fuck,” he swore.

Jeremy cried out, louder than the music playing by the door. He stuttered his hips so Rich would hit that spot again, moaning obscenely. 

Rich maintained the angle, Jeremy's sounds encouraging him as he sped up further, grinding into him on the down thrusts. He already felt his climax approaching.

Jake kissed Rich’s neck. “Whenever you’re ready,” he whispered. 

Rich groaned, pounding into Jeremy's prostate a few more times as he felt himself growing closer to his end.

Jeremy panted, gasping for air. He let Rich go as rough as he needed, awaiting his climax eagerly. 

It didn't take long before Rich pulled out, cumming across Jeremy's body.

Jeremy breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly. He felt the evidence of Rich’s orgasm running down his stomach. 

Jake pulled Rich away and into a long kiss. 

Rich moaned, kissing Jake as well as he could while gasping for air. 

Michael hummed. “Who's next, baby?”

Jeremy caught his breath. “S-Someone kinky,” he whispered, eyes locking on Jared. “Him.”

Jared chuckled, crawling over to take Rich's place. He stripped quickly, slicking himself up with lube as Rich had. He locked eyes with Evan as he started pushing in. “Evan,” he breathed, “Come.” He beckoned him closer.

Evan crawled over in confusion as Jeremy grabbed Jared’s arms for support. 

Jared started up as Rich had, roughly and without mercy on Jeremy. He flipped Jeremy's skirt up, exposing him. He gave Evan a pointed look. “Suck.”

Jeremy was back to panting, hard. 

Evan gasped, looking at Jared, then at Jeremy writhing on the floor in pleasure. He gulped, opened his mouth, and sunk down on Jeremy’s length. The smaller boy cried out in surprise. 

Jared panted as he bucked into Jeremy. “Fuck his throat,” he commanded. “He needs to be punished.” He gave Evan a look. “For drinking after I told him to stop.”

Jeremy smiled, a bit of drool dropping from his mouth. He bucked his hips up, moaning loudly, pushing deeper into Evan’s throat. 

Evan’s eyes were wide. He hadn’t expected Jared to punish him. He tried to keep up, nonetheless. 

Jared groaned as he watched, his pace increasing. Michael smirked, murmuring into Jeremy's ear. “Kinky enough for you?”

Jeremy nodded, crying out as Jared hit the right angle. He erratically thrusted his hips up, pleasing himself and punishing Evan both. The blond boy nearly gagged. 

Jared shuddered, fingers tangling in Evan's hair. “Let him cum down your throat.”

Evan groaned as Jeremy’s hips stuttered. The smaller boy was close. Evan didn’t pull away, accepting his punishment. 

Michael nipped Jeremy's jaw. “Cum for us, Jere.”

Jeremy’s eyes squeezed shut as he came for a second time, Evan not moving a muscle. Both boys moaned. 

Jared groaned as well, finally pulling out as Jeremy tightening around him brought him to his climax. He finished much in the same way as Rich, but this time he hit Evan's cheek as well as Jeremy.

Evan gasped, pulling off of Jeremy and swallowing what was left in his mouth. Jared must have come hard for it to reach that far. A thought crossed his mind as he watched Jeremy pant on the floor, covered in cum. He wiped the material from his cheek with his fingers and leaned over behind Jared, stealing his red Solo cup back. In a few swift movements, Evan scraped his fingers along the side of the cup, swirled the contents, and made direct eye contact with Jared as he took a long swig. 

Jared gaped, still breathing heavy. “Evan,” he scolded. “Being bad.” he tsked. “Jake can go next, since it seems Evan needs to be punished a bit more. I think he enjoyed his last one a bit too much.”

Jake finally reentered the circle. “I don’t get y’all sometimes.” He’d chucked off his clothes long ago. 

Evan didn’t stop drinking. 

Michael tsked. “Just fuck my boyfriend, Dillinger.”

Jared grabbed Evan's cup, setting it aside. “Bad boy.” 

Jake smirked. “I can do that.” He took the lube from the floor and prepared himself. 

Evan coughed and took Rich’s cup. 

Jared scoffed. “Evan.”

Evan put it down. “You’re right,” he slurred. “It doesn’t taste the same without you in it.”

Jared shuddered. He grabbed Evan's shoulder, pulling him into a deep kiss as he reached down to stroke Evan properly. 

Evan grunted, expecting his new punishment at any minute. He gladly kissed back as the sounds of Jake finally pushing into Jeremy filled their ears. 

Jared pumped Evan mercilessly, his other hand attacking his chest.

Michael grinned at Jeremy. “Does he feel good, babe? Do you like being fucked out by so many other guys?”

Evan moaned, while Jeremy on the other side nodded. 

Jeremy started pawing at Michael’s hand, trying to hold it. “I-I love it, Micah,” he stammered. “I-I’m a slut.”

Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand, lacing their fingers. “My sweet slut.”

Jeremy nodded. He held Michael’s hand tightly as Jake pounded into him with the same force the others had. “Y– I’m yours,” he whispered. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Michael smiled. 

Jared growled in Evan's ear. “You're not allowed to cum until after Jeremy does again.”

Jeremy beamed. “S’all for you, Mikey.” 

Evan gasped. Jeremy’s orgasms were unpredictable at best. “Seriously?”

“Yes, _seriously_.” Jared's grip on Evan tightened as he flicked his wrist. “That's what you get for being bad. Especially in front of others.”

Evan let out a lewd whimper. “J-Jare, I’m thirsty,” he defended. 

Jared tsked, the hand on Evan's chest moving up to thread in his hair instead, yanking his head back to expose his neck. “Still thirsty, even after being such a cumslut? Greedy.”

Evan cried out as Jared yanked his hair. “I-I’m greedy,” he echoed. He breathed heavily. 

Jared sucked dark marks into the skin of Evan's throat, soothing them over with his tongue. 

Evan moaned, his head hitting Jared’s shoulder. 

On the other side, Jake thrusted hard into Jeremy, who held Michael’s hand so tightly, his fingernails were digging into his skin. 

Michael chuckled as he watched Jared and Evan. “You hear that, honey? He can't cum till you do. Which means he's gonna keep fucking you till you do. Would you like that?”

Jeremy squealed. “P-Please, yes, Mikey.” He moved his hips weakly, already getting a little tired, to try and get Jake to finish. 

Jake was on his last leg, looking over the edge. 

Jared didn't let up on Evan, nor did Michael on Jeremy as he leaned down to trail his hands over Jeremy's body, tweaking his nipples in the way that he knew always had his back arching.

Jeremy’s back did arch, his body moving up and stimulating Jake from inside. As Jeremy moaned, Jake had to pull out. It was only seconds before he came in a pool on Jeremy’s body. 

Jared finally released Evan from where he had been stroking him relentlessly. “Go on. Fuck him like the greedy bitch you are.”

Evan gulped and crawled over, taking Jake’s spot as the latter collapsed next to his boyfriend. Evan shakily picked up the bottle of lube and slicked himself. 

Michael continued his assault on Jeremy's chest, biting at his sensitive skin.

Jeremy shuddered as Evan pushed in. He felt Evan put the front of his skirt back down, knowing the blond hoped it would stimulate him into a sooner orgasm. 

Jared hummed softly, edging up behind Evan to murmur in his ear lowly. “If you're still so _thirsty_ you can use that disobedient mouth of yours and clean Jeremy up when you're done, got it?”

Evan gasped, starting a harsh pace. “A-All of it?”

“ _All of it_.”

He gulped. “O-Okay.” He placed his hands on Jeremy’s hips and began going faster. The boy under him squirmed with pleasure. 

Michael panted. “Jeremy,” he breathed. “I want you inside me.”

Jeremy gasped for air. “B-But Evan’s not done–”

Michael whimpered. “I'm already prepped.” He had done it while Jeremy was distracted.

“N-Now?” Jeremy’s voice was strained, and it cracked up an octave when Evan made a particularly good thrust. 

Michael nodded, biting his lip. “Please, I c-can’t wait any more.”

Jeremy gulped, lifting his skirt back up. “C-C’mon then.”

Michael groaned, moving up to straddle Jeremy's body. He quickly lined up, sinking down with a long whine. 

Over with Jake, Rich hummed. “Huh. They're switches? Interesting.”

Jake watched as Jeremy squealed, Evan not letting up on him. “Huh,” he echoed. “Didn’t see that coming, with how Jeremy acts.”

Rich hummed, cuddling up to Jake's side. 

Michael moaned, getting down to business as he bucked up and down, riding Jeremy hard. 

Jeremy panted, letting Evan and Michael do the work. He could tell he wouldn’t be lasting for very long at all, which was good for Evan’s case. 

Michael shifted so that his prostate was hit consistently with each thrust. “Fuck, Jerm, you f-feel so good.”

Jeremy whimpered. “S-So do you.” He leaned up to kiss Michael softly. “I-I’m gonna make you feel even better.”

Michael let out a needy whimper. “Please.”

Jeremy breathed harder as Evan picked up his pace, the movements forcing Jeremy to buck up into Michael. 

Michael moaned louder, quickly dissolving into incoherent babbles. “Please, Jeremy, fuck.”

Jeremy kept the actions up, the tension inside him building at an incredibly high speed. He kissed Michael again. 

Michael panted, kissing back messily. He felt himself getting close from the persistent assault on his prostate.

Jeremy didn’t shout a single warning. He felt his stomach get tight, and then he was reaching his climax, just like that. He hadn’t pulled out. 

Michael moaned loudly, still bucking sporadically. The feelings of Jeremy releasing inside him drove him over the edge himself, cumming into the mess on Jeremy's body. 

Jeremy panted as Evan pulled out, finally allowed to cum himself. He let go, a steady stream from Jeremy’s hips up to his throat. Evan hadn’t thought about how he’d have to clean it up. 

Michael had moved over to lay to Jeremy's side as soon as he'd cum, breathing hard as he cuddled up to Jeremy.

Jeremy felt weak. He pulled Michael closer, breathing with him as they both came down from their highs. 

Evan stared back at Jared with hooded eyes. 

Jared nodded, urging him on. “You're not done.”

Evan gulped. “I-It’s a lot.”

Jared huffed. “You said you were thirsty.”

“For beer!”

“Do it.”

“Y-Yes sir.” Evan sunk down. 

Michael hummed softly as he watched Evan. “Good costume, Jere.”

Jared let out a pleased hum as Evan licked Jeremy clean. “Good boy.”

“Thanks,” both boys whispered to their respective boyfriends. Jeremy lay in bliss as Evan finished up. 

“M-Maybe I need a costume like that?” Evan suggested to Jared.

Jared hummed softly, getting to his feet and pulling Evan with him. “Mayhaps. Let's go find a bed. You did so good, sweetie.”

Evan clutched Jared’s arm. “‘M tired.”

Jared chuckled. “Let's go, sweetie.” He lead him down the hallway. 

Michael got up, lifting Jeremy into his arms. “We oughta find a bed too. Rich? Jake? You guys gonna get up?”

Rich waved his hand. “We're good here.”

Jake laughed. “We can cuddle anywhere, anytime.” He nodded his head toward Michael. “You might wanna get a shower first though.”

Michael grimaced slightly. “Yeah. We're gonna go have a bath. You two have fun with your floor cuddles.” Michael shuffled off down the hallway.

Jake snorted. “They’re all a huge mess.”


End file.
